Tom's Caretaker
by sloans-interrogator
Summary: Tom Paris is alone - on a starship full of people that hate him.
1. Part One

You know, they're probably right. Maybe you should stay away from me. I'm not exactly a good luck charm.'  
  
Harry gave him a long look. 'Maybe.' Was all he said, and he left.  
  
Paris watched him leave. Damn. We could have been friends. He thought. Why do I always screw these things up?  
  
'Hello, Mr. Paris, how are you today?' The ships new cook and morale officer asked.  
  
'Just peachy, Neelix.' Tom snapped, and left through the other doors.  
  
'Hmmm, wonder what that was about.' Neelix thought, then shrugged it off.  
  
'That was Tom Paris. The admiral's son.' An ensign said, as she walked past. 'You shouldn't talk to him.' She laughed. 'After all, he did kill his best friends.'  
  
'Really?' Neelix asked, but the ensign just walked away. I guess these people have their problems, too. He thought, going back to the kitchen.  
  
Paris stormed down the corridor, walking in the general direction of his quarters. He was too bust fuming, he didn't see commander Chakotay coming towards him.  
  
'Careful, lieutenant. Look where you're going next time.' Chakotay warned.  
  
'Yes sir.' Paris mumbled, stepping past him.  
  
'What was that, lieutenant?'  
  
'Yes, sir.' Paris repeated, standing at attention this time.  
  
'That's better. Carry on.'  
  
Paris nodded formally, then walked to his quarters, but taking in what happened around him this time. He noticed that people were avoiding him, but didn't care. Better like this. He thought to himself. Hate them all anyway.  
  
He was passing a corner, when a half Klingon half Terran woman barreled into him as she turned.  
  
'Watch where you're going!' She snapped, untangling herself. She looked at him. 'You!' She exclaimed in anger. 'Traitor! P'tak! Go back to the gutter where you came from!'  
  
'Get lost.' He muttered, trying to pass her.  
  
She pushed him. 'What'd you say?' She demanded hotly.  
  
'Leave me alone. I just want to get back to my quarters.'  
  
She punched him across his face, hard. 'Yeh, I'll leave you. Next time, that'll be worse.' She threatened, pointing to his bloody mouth.  
  
He fought the urge to throttle her, and walked away, leaving her, and the silent spectators behind him.  
  
'Computer, lights, fifty percent.' He felt better when he could see.  
  
He got out the dermal regenerator he'd snagged from sickbay, and ran it across his face.  
  
When he couldn't see a bruise, he turned it off, and hid it back in his draw.  
  
His com badge beeped. 'Paris here.'  
  
'This is Lieutenant Tuvok. Please report to the captain's ready room immediately.'  
  
'Yes, sir. Paris out.'  
  
Janeway looked at him, in that death glare that he'd heard about from passing crewmen.  
  
'Were you in an altercation with lieutenant Torres approximately five minutes ago?' She asked.  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' He replied, keeping steady at attention, staring straight ahead, as protocol demanded.  
  
'Who started it?' She asked, her gaze not leaving his face.  
  
'I am not sure, ma'am.' He answered, ignoring Tuvok's look of dislike and distrust.  
  
'Lieutenant, I asked you a question. I demand an answer. Who started the fight?'  
  
'I did, captain.' He replied directly, turning to look at her reaction. I don't get me. I hate the Klingon but I cover her ass when she attacks me?  
  
'That's not what I heard.' Janeway commented, snapping Paris out of his thoughts.  
  
'Ma'am?' He asked, confused. B'Elanna wouldn't have told on herself. It's me she can get into trouble. She couldn't resist, even if it is dishonorable.  
  
'I was told that you were just walking down a corridor when she walked into you. Then she verbally and physically abused you, with no provocation.'  
  
'With all due respect, ma'am, but I think I think you were misinformed.' Paris said.  
  
'Are you calling lieutenant Tuvok a liar?' She asked, arching her eyebrows.  
  
Paris swallowed. 'Uh. no, captain, maybe he misheard. and didn't see it.' He stammered.  
  
'Okay, you tell me what happened then.' She said.  
  
Paris opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again with the same amount of success. He tried again. Nothing.  
  
'I believe you.' Janeway said sarcastically. 'Janeway to Torres. Report to my ready room.' She snapped into her com badge.  
  
B'Elanna's voice replied, 'Yes, captain.' through the com link.  
  
They waited a few minutes, and B'Elanna walked into the room.  
  
'Yes, captain?' She asked, narrowing her eyes when she saw Paris. Tuvok noticed, but didn't comment.  
  
'Were you in an altercation with Lieutenant Paris approximately ten minutes ago?'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' B'Elanna replied, and felt her ridges flushing slightly. She knew what the next question was. She'd heard it plenty of times at the Academy.  
  
'Who started it?' Janeway asked, watching Torres carefully. She knew Tuvok would be watching Paris' reaction.  
  
'I did, captain.' B'Elanna admitted, feeling the flush going down to her face.  
  
'Really? Why?' The captain asked, her voice thick with sarcastic interest.  
  
'Because he's a traitor. I don't trust him.'  
  
'Really? Well, when you're captain you can decide what to do with people you don't trust. But right now, I'm captain, and you have orders to stay away from Paris. Dismissed.' Janeway snapped.  
  
B'Elanna saluted her sharply, and left, after sending Paris a glare that he ignored.  
  
Paris turned to leave.  
  
'Two more things, Lieutenant.' Janeway said after the doors had shut behind Torres.  
  
'Yes, ma'am?' Paris asked, half frowning.  
  
'Tuvok told me that your mouth was bleeding. Did you have time to go to sickbay before you came here?' She asked.  
  
'No, ma'am.' Paris replied, blushing slightly.  
  
'Then how did you fix it?'  
  
'I grabbed a dermal regenerator from sickbay yesterday. I had the feeling I'd need it.' He replied honestly, looking down.  
  
'I thought as much. Make sure you return it to sickbay, please. Second thing, Tuvok also says that you acted well when Lieutenant Torres confronted you.'  
  
'I just want to be alone.' Tom said. 'I'll do my duties as well as I can, nothing else.'  
  
'That's fine,' she said, frowning slightly. 'Good job, Tom.'.  
  
He looked up in surprise.  
  
'That's all,' she said, nodding, 'dismissed.'  
  
He glanced at Tuvok, then left.  
  
Kathryn watched him leave, and when the doors hissed shut she sighed. 'He's a good kid, Tuvok.' She sat down behind her desk, and brought up a profile of Thomas Eugene Paris. It wasn't the best personnel file she'd ever seen.  
  
"Thomas has found it hard to find, and keep friends during his time at the Academy. He has repeatedly been in fights, and challenging all forms authority. Counseling has been suggested, but Admiral Paris doesn't seem too keen."  
  
"Tom has just lost his three best friends in a shuttle accident. After one counseling session it is obvious that he won't respond to anything. All we can do now is wait."  
  
"Paris has just testified that he was responsible for the deaths of his friends, previously noted. For lying, not the accident, he has been cashiered out of Star Fleet.  
  
End Counselors log, permanently."  
  
Kathryn sighed again. 'He's had a hard life.'  
  
Tuvok didn't respond.  
  
She looked at him. 'You don't understand, do you Tuvok?' She asked sadly.  
  
He thought for a moment. 'I can not understand Lieutenant Paris having a hard life, emotionally, but I can see why he feels that way. I have read his file, I know what has happened to him in the past. All I can tell you is that things are likely to get worse for him. Not many people will speak to him, all of the ex-Maquis hate him. He will have to prove himself. If he does not there will be trouble.' Tuvok walked out of Janeway's ready room, leaving her to think. Tom sat in his quarters, holding a glass of ale in one hand, the regenerator in the other, and staring out to the stars that were streaking past.  
  
His door chimed. He ignored it, but it chimed again. He sighed and got up. He knew he could just say 'come in' but he didn't want anyone to come into his quarters.  
  
He pushed a button, and the doors opened.  
  
He saw a fist come at him, and ducked. The person tried again. Paris grabbed their wrist, and twisted them over their shoulder, dragging them into his quarters, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
'What the hell was that for? I don't even know you!' Paris half screamed.  
  
'I thought as much. I used to be part of the Maquis, in Chakotay's cell, thanks to you I'm now Star Fleet.' The man snapped.  
  
'My most humblest apologies. Now get the hell out of my quarters and don't try anything like that again!' Paris yelled, shoving the man out.  
  
The guy stayed in his quarters a second longer. 'Stay away from me, traitor, or you'll regret the day you signed up for this mission.'  
  
Paris waited for the doors to shut before he whispered, 'I already do.'  
  
'Captain, detecting a class five nebula directly ahead. Looks like a perfect stop for molecules.' Harry said, half jokingly.  
  
'Mr. Paris, slow to impulse. Harry, I want a good look at this cloud of molecules.' Janeway ordered as Kim put the nebula in screen.  
  
Tom fought the urge to whistle at it's size. These people are your enemies! Remember that!  
  
'Mr. Paris, approach at one quarter impulse. Tuvok, is it safe to enter?'  
  
'Yes, captain.'  
  
'Good. Mr. Paris, take us in, half impulse. Harry, scoop those molecules.'  
  
'Yes ma'am!' Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Does that guy ever stop smiling? Paris wondered to himself. He makes me sick.  
  
'Captain! Reading multiple asteroids in the nebula! Sending Paris the coordinates. got them?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes.' Paris answered shortly, concentrating on dodging an asteroid on the star board bow. 'Everyone hold on, it'll be a rough ride.' Paris announced. Why did I warn them? I'd like nothing else than to see Chakotay go flying into a console.  
  
'Tuvok, shields.' Janeway snapped, grabbing her arm rests.  
  
From Tuvok's view it was amazing to watch. Not that he'd ever admit it. Paris' finger work on the console was brilliant. He made turns that Tuvok didn't think Voyager could handle, and Kathryn was sure she heard the bulkheads stretching on some turns, but she realized that Paris knew what her ship could handle, even more than she did.  
  
Harry did his best to avoid sparks that were flying from his console, his being ops, it held the most power on the bridge. A falling pipe had already given him a vicious gash on the side of his head, but he refused to faint.  
  
Meanwhile in engineering B'Elanna wanted to know what was happening on the bridge.  
  
'B'Elanna to the bridge, what the hell is happening up there? I don't know how the ship is staying in one piece, the readings are off the scale!'  
  
'Maybe you should install some new scales, Torres.' Tom snapped loudly enough for B'Elanna and the whole bridge crew to hear.  
  
'Paris, I swear if you damage my ship.' the rest was lost in static.  
  
'Harry?' Kathryn asked, swiveling in her chair.  
  
'Sorry captain. Communications are out, and I won't be able to repair them until we get out of here.'  
  
As soon as the words had left his mouth the view screen went back to normal, and stars were moving past slowly.  
  
'Damage report!' Janeway snapped.  
  
'Shields are out,' Tuvok said, 'as well as weapons. Life support is holding, and we have one hull breech on deck twelve, section five B.'  
  
'Casualties?' Janeway asked in a low voice.  
  
'Three fatalities, ensign Shelby, lieutenant Atryl and crewman Redman. One concussion, and fourteen superficial wounds.' Tuvok reported stoically.  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes momentarily, and Chakotay whispered prayers to the spirits.  
  
She opened her eyes. 'Thank you, Tuvok. I expect a full report of damage repair estimates and medical reports on my desk in four hours. I will be in my ready room.'  
  
She stood, and walked off the bridge, her back ramrod straight.  
  
'Here is the report you requested, captain.' He said formally, passing it to her.  
  
'Thank you, Tuvok.' She replied. He hesitated for a moment. 'Is there anything else?'  
  
'Yes, captain. I wish to apologize.'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'I told you the nebula was safe to enter. I should have seen the asteroids. I am sorry.' Tuvok replied.  
  
Janeway sighed. Walking over to her replicator she ordered a mug of coffee, while waving at Tuvok to sit down.  
  
'Tuvok. You know as well as I do that there was no way you could have seen the asteroids.' Kathryn almost smiled. It took a long time to get to know a Vulcan long enough to be able to read the small changes on his face, but she knew that Tuvok was the Vulcan equivalent of surprised.  
  
'You do not know that.' Tuvok answered, recovering quickly.  
  
'Yes, I do. I look at your readings prior to entering the nebula. There was nothing abnormal.'  
  
'That is true, however, I should have been able to see the asteroids before Mr. Kim did.'  
  
'Tuvok shut up.'  
  
'. and given Mr. Paris more time.'  
  
'Mr. Tuvok, I said, shut up.' Kathryn said louder.  
  
Tuvok definatly was surprised this time, Janeway noted dryly. He closed his mouth.  
  
'You did the right thing, asteroids or none. You can't predict the future, neither can Harry or Mr. Paris. I don't expect you to. You did you job. Leave it at that. Dismissed.' Kathryn nodded to him.  
  
He paused for a second, then nodded reply, and exited.  
  
Kathryn watched him leave, shaking her head.  
  
'Captain. Detecting a Borg vessel approaching. Time of intersection three hours twenty two minutes and five seconds.' Tuvok informed the captain.  
  
'Captain to engineering. What's the status of our shields?' Kathryn demanded.  
  
'We have them at seventy four percent and rising slowly. We can't get it to full in less than five hours.' B'Elanna snapped quickly, and anticipating the captain's next question said, 'I know we have less time than that, but believe me, that's the best we can do.' B'Elanna finished.  
  
'Thanks, B'Elanna. Janeway out.' Replied Janeway. 'Tom, I think it's time to do your plan.' She hit her com badge. 'All Flyer staff report to shuttle bay two in two hours. Janeway out.' Janeway sat down in her chair and crossed her legs.  
  
Tom stood up. 'Do you want me to go prepare the Flyer, captain?' He asked, facing her.  
  
She nodded. 'You go with him, Harry. I want her ready to fly in one hour.'  
  
Both officers nodded, and left the bridge.  
  
'Final system's check.' Tom announced, running his fingers over the helm's console.  
  
'Weapons ready.' Replied lieutenant Harding.  
  
'Ops ready.' Said Seska.  
  
'Engineering ready.' Replied B'Elanna's voice through the ships com.  
  
'Tactical is ready.' Seven's cold voice told him from across the bridge.  
  
He nodded. 'And helm is ready. Let's get out of here.'  
  
'Scans have the Borg vessel.' Seven announced. 'It is a cube.'  
  
Tom nodded again. 'Acknowledged.' He replied.  
  
*WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE*  
  
'Enemy vessel in firing range.' Seska reported to Harding.  
  
'Fire at will.' Tom said instantly. 'Pattern Delta.'  
  
Harding nodded, 'Yes, sir.'  
  
The next few minutes were a blur of phasers and torpedos, commands and attacks.  
  
'Voyager to the Delta Flyer.' Came Janeway's voice after the computers warning about a warp core breach.  
  
'Flyer here captain.' Tom responded.  
  
'We're pulling you out of there, hold on!'  
  
*WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE*  
  
The turbo lift doors opened and B'Elanna jumped out.  
  
She ran to the bridge engineering console, trying to stoop the breach.  
  
'We have everyone, except for you guys on the bridge.' Harry's voice from Voyager came.  
  
'Acknowledged.' Tom replied tersely.  
  
He looked around and saw Harding get caught in a wave of sparks.  
  
'Shit!' He yelled, transferring the weapons controls to his console.  
  
He heard the feint sound of the transporter, and looking around saw Seven disappear at the same time that Seska was taken.  
  
'Tom!' Tom looked around and saw B'Elanna disappear. She's safe, that's everyone except for me. come on Harry!  
  
His fingers danced on the con board as he alternately fired at the cube and tried to get away from it.  
  
'Warning. Enemy vessel locking on tractor beam.' The computer intoned.  
  
*WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE*  
  
'Shit!' Tom yelled to himself, forgetting that the com link was still open to Voyager. 'Sorry guys.' He muttered, not caring if Naomi Wildman had heard him.  
  
'That's all right Tom. Just make sure you don't scratch the Flyer too badly before you get out, okay?' Kathryn replied reassuringly.  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' Paris said grimly, firing phasers directly at the cube, then feeling the small shockwave hit the Flyer.  
  
'Warning. Enemy vessel locking on tractor beam.' The computer repeated.  
  
*WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE*  
  
'That's what you've been saying the whole time. I get the idea.'  
  
Tom took aim for it's beam generator, and fired his last six quantum torpedoes directly at it.  
  
He saw the cube start to implode, and raced away from it. When the shockwave got to him he hit the deck, losing consciousness.  
  
The first thing he saw was the doctor leaning toward him. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, and woke him fully.  
  
'Good to see you're awake.' He said cheerfully.  
  
'Uh.' Paris said in response. 'So good you'll change your appearance for me?'  
  
The doctor glared. 'I just saved your life!' He protested.  
  
'Yeh, sure.' Pairs replied, sitting up. He swayed for a moment, then said, 'thanks for the hospitality, doc. I'd hate to intrude on you or anything, so I'll see you later.'  
  
'Wait a minute, lieutenant! You are in no condition to leave sickbay!' the doctor protested, but Paris was already gone.  
  
He walked along the corridors, to his quarters. He bumped into B'Elanna again.  
  
'Sorry.' He muttered, waiting for her to hit him again.  
  
'That's ok.' She said as she continued walking. 'By the way.'  
  
He looked around at her, expectantly.  
  
'You saved my life. Thank you.' She said, then continued walking.  
  
Paris was shocked. He considered asking her to put it down in writing for him to treasure forever, but wisely decided against it. She was leaving him alone for now, and that's all he wanted.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief, and jogged the rest of the way to his quarters, ignoring the strange looks everyone was giving him.  
  
Once he was there he locked his door and went to his sonic shower. 'Computer, begin sonic shower.' He commanded, feeling tired suddenly. He relaxed for the first time since the Borg attacked.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the wall, exhausted.  
  
He felt his eyes going dark, and tried to stop them, but he couldn't.  
  
Once again he woke with someone over him.  
  
'Ugghh.' He moaned. 'Lights.' He said, rolling over, protecting his eyes.  
  
'Lights, fifty percent.' A female voice said.  
  
Tom looked up. The captain was watching him.  
  
He sat up. 'Can I help you captain?' He asked.  
  
She shook her head. 'Can I help you, Mr. Paris?' She asked. The doctor was nowhere in sight.  
  
'In what?' He asked, suspicious.  
  
'In anything. I realize it will take you much longer than others to adjust to life in the Delta Quadrant, and I want to help.'  
  
'You want to know how you can help?' He demanded, raising his voice. 'You can leave me alone! You and the rest of your precious crew.'  
  
Kathryn sighed. 'I had the feeling you would say that.' She remarked. 'Anyway, I have this for you.' She said, passing him a padd.  
  
He took it without looking at it, as Janeway had expected.  
  
'I'll see you later.' She said and left.  
  
Anger suddenly built up in him, and he threw the padd across the room, hitting a medical tray. The noise brought the doctor in from the other room.  
  
'What was that?' he demanded.  
  
Paris' glance flicked from the doctor to the padd then back to the doctor, who followed his gaze and sighed.  
  
'Mr. Paris, if you can't control.' the doctor didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
'Shut up.' Tom walked out of sickbay for the second time in one day.  
  
'Mr. Paris. We have specific orders from the doctor to escort you to the sickbay.' An ensign said as he approached Tom.  
  
Paris looked at the man's belt line, and saw a phaser in it. The same went for his female companion.  
  
'I think there has been a slight misunderstanding.' Tom said, chuckling quietly, stepping closer to the guard, who frowned and began to reply. 'No, the doctor said.' Paris grabbed his phaser, and shot the female.  
  
The male, ensign Latus, and Tom struggled for a moment before a third person stepped in, grabbing Tom by the back of his shirt and punching him across the jaw multiple times before Tom collapsed to the ground, moaning and nursing his face.  
  
He snarled and leaped up in defiance, ready to attack his foe, when he saw the man's face. It was the ensign that had tried to attack him in his quarters.  
  
'You!' He spat, then doubled over as the man punched his stomach.  
  
'Ensign Suder to you!' the ensign stated, kneeing Tom's face as he dropped to the ground.  
  
Paris fell, motionless.  
  
'You shouldn't have done that, Lon. I know you wanted too, so do I, but you're explaining it to the doctor.'  
  
Suder scowled. 'If you did your job well enough I wouldn't have had to.'  
  
'Well you did. And you're the one who belted him, and you're the one that'll explain it to the doc's satisfaction, not me.'  
  
'Fine. Now help me get him to sickbay.' Suder snapped, looking down for Tom. He wasn't there. While they were arguing he'd escaped into the nearest Jeffries tube.  
  
'Damn!' Latus snapped. 'We lost him.'  
  
Suder laughed and started to walk away. 'Correction - YOU lost him.'  
  
'But.' Latus started, then muttered, 'screw it', and started looking for Paris.  
  
Meanwhile Paris had stayed at the entrance of the tube, knowing that if he moved they would hear him. When he heard them both move away he crawled to his quarters, where he stripped off his uniform jacket, and crushed his com badge.  
  
He skipped the sonic shower, and went straight to a chair, and stared out the window.  
  
He didn't know how long he stayed like that when a beep from his workbench, signalling an incoming transmission.  
  
He ignored it, and continued staring at the nebula that had almost claimed the ship and her crew.  
  
It's beautiful. He thought. But dangerous. Then again, what isn't dangerous? We barely beat that Borg because of my sloppy piloting before, in that nebula. If Voyager's shields had been five percent lower they would have destroyed her. Leaving me, B'Elanna, Harding, Seska and Seven, alone on the Flyer. Defenceless. I can't let that happen again. Janeway shouldn't trust me behind the helm again.  
  
The person on the transmission gave up.  
  
Tom didn't notice.  
  
'Have you seen Tom Paris lately?' Kathryn asked Chakotay, stabbing at the yellow mess on her plate. It reminded her disturbingly of the mess her puppy had made two minutes after it was born. She pushed the plate away, and looked at Chakotay, who was staring out the window.  
  
'Hello?' Janeway said, waving a hand at his face. 'You there?'  
  
'Huh? Oh, uh, Tom? No, no I haven't. Sorry.' He blinked.  
  
Janeway raised her eyebrows. 'You alright commander?' She asked.  
  
'Yeh, sure.' He sighed. 'I just thought that Paris would be fine on his own.' He looked at his yellow mess and made a face. 'I figured you could get used to anything.' He shoved his plate next to Kathryn's. 'Maybe you can't.'  
  
She studied his face. 'I think you have a point there.' She stood. 'Neelix.' She called.  
  
He came bounding out of his kitchen. 'Yes, captain?'  
  
'I need to borrow your console, is that okay?'  
  
'Sure!' Neelix responded enthusiasticly. He stayed in the kitchen.  
  
'Uh, alone?' She asked.  
  
'Oh, sorry!'  
  
Chakotay hid a smile.  
  
She commed Paris several times, preferring to see him face to face, rather than just using com badges.  
  
There was no response.  
  
She frowned, and returned to Chakotay.  
  
'No response?' He asked, correctly interpreting the look on her face.  
  
She frowned and poked her plate from across the table.  
  
'What can we do, Chakotay? We can't confine him to the brig, or sickbay, or even his quarters for the rest of the ride home.'  
  
Chakotay looked down. 'I don't know, Kathryn.' He sighed.  
  
Staring at his reflection. He hated what he saw. Why was blue eyes always associated with innocence? Anger bubbled up inside him, and he slammed his fist into the mirror.  
  
He stared at his hand, small wounds still with pieces of glass were bleeding red.  
  
He stalked into his bedroom, and lay sprawled across his bed.  
  
The next morning he sat up slowly.  
  
Tom sat at his console frowning. Suddenly words appeared on his screen.  
  
*Don't worry. She'll make it!*  
  
He sent one back:  
  
*I know. still.*  
  
Harry looked over to his friend. Since B'Elanna had gone on that away mission he hadn't been the same.  
  
*Tom.*  
  
*What, Harry?*  
  
*I didn't realized you cared. Do you like her?*  
  
Tom almost turned to glare at him, but realized in time that doing so would have given him away. He didn't respond, instead.  
  
*Tom?*  
  
Harry asked, then almost choked when he received:  
  
*Ensign Kim, please pay attention to your job. Save the gossip for when you are off duty.*  
  
*Yeh, sorry Tuvok.*  
  
Harry sent an apologetic look in Tuvok's direction, but Tuvok wasn't watching him.  
  
On Tom's screen appeared:  
  
*Lieutenant Paris, please pay attention to your job. Save the gossip for when you are off duty.*  
  
*Easy for you to say, sir.*  
  
Tom replied, frown deepening.  
  
*Does Tom look worried to you, commander?*  
  
Janeway asked Chakotay, via their consoles.  
  
*Defiantly, maybe you should talk to him later.*  
  
He suggested.  
  
*Maybe. We haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately.*  
  
She replied sadly.  
  
*Are you guys talking about Tom too?*  
  
Harry interrupted.  
  
*Harry!*  
  
The captain exclaimed, then admitted:  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*Were you talking to him?*  
  
Chakotay asked.  
  
*Yeh, but Tuvok caught me. speaking of which.*  
  
He noticed that Tuvok was watching him intently.  
  
*Tuvok, we're talking.*  
  
Janeway sent to him.  
  
He almost frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
*JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!*  
  
Tom announced.  
  
*Yes, Tom.*  
  
They all replied, blushing.  
  
Tom sat, staring at the mug in front of him. He'd taken one sip and remembered why he hated it. But he forced it down.  
  
He was still pissed off with Harry, the captain, and Chakotay for talking about him behind his back. If it wasn't for his 'amazing' hacking skills he would never had known.  
  
The rest of the shift was a nightmare. No one was speaking, no one made any noises except for when an ensign sneezed.  
  
She had turned red, and bent over her console, trying to hide her face.  
  
He still remembered what they'd said.  
  
*Does Tom look worried to you, commander?*  
  
*Defiantly, maybe you should talk to him later.*  
  
Later. Huh. She hadn't gotten around to 'later'. Not that he cared.  
  
He stood up abruptly, and left, heading for his quarters.  
  
When he reached them, he stopped outside for a second staring at the door.  
  
The label on the interface read.  
  
He walked over to the replicator. 'Raktagino.' He demanded. He didn't need the extra caffeine, and the doctor would be objecting loudly, but the nightmares he was having weren't worth the half an hour rest he would get.  
  
He sipped the drink, and almost spat it out. It sure was an acquired taste.  
  
He sat, staring at the stars out side. For almost the first time in the Delta Quadrant Voyager was still in space, not moving until B'Elanna's shuttle returned with the needed dilithium. She had left with Seven, Vorik and Neelix, looking for the desperately needed crystal.  
  
He privately wondered how she was going to survive with both Seven and Vorik there, and Neelix would be trying to cheer up the situation with his dead boring games-or singing-or stories-or food-or something.  
  
He sighed. Life on Voyager was getting boringly. BORING!  
  
He stared pacing, then, with a flash of insight, decided to pay a visit to the holodeck.  
  
He was standing at a console, impatiently when Naomi Wildman arrived.  
  
'Hi Tom. What did you want?' She asked. She was very old for her age, which was five.  
  
'I wanted you to try out this new program I just made. Come on.' He replied. 'Computer, run program ParisNaomiOne.' He said loudly.  
  
'What's that?' Naomi wanted to know.  
  
'It's a program I made, especially for you to learn how to pilot the Delta Flyer.' Tom replied proudly.  
  
'The Flyer? You're gonna teach me how to fly it? Really?' She asked eagerly.  
  
'Yep. All we need is your mother's permission. Do you want to ask her now?'  
  
'Sure! Come on!' She yelled, dragging him to astrometrics.  
  
'Come on Icheb! Hurry up!' Naomi yelled behind her.  
  
'You wait!' He called back, trying to keep up with her down the corridor.  
  
'You have to see this!!!'  
  
'I will, you must be patient.'  
  
She ignore him and kept up her pace. Then, skidding she came to a stop. 'We're here!' She announced.  
  
'I can see that.' Icheb informed her kindly.  
  
She tapped on the wall unit. 'Program loaded.' The computer's voice intoned.  
  
'Come on!' She said, dragging him in by his arm. 'Tom made this for me!' She called, sitting down at the helm of the Delta Flyer.  
  
He looked around, half shrugged and sat down at weapons and tactical.  
  
She smiled at him, then took off.  
  
'Computer, add characters.' Naomi said, and most of the senior staff appeared on the bridge. Janeway, Chakotay, Harry and B'Elanna.  
  
'Now begin program.' She said, excitedly.  
  
'Ensign Wildman, set course 237 mark 984. Engage at warp seven.' The holographic Janeway ordered.  
  
'Yes, sir.' Naomi responded.  
  
'Captain! Two Kazon war ships coming off our port bow!' Icheb cried, getting into the spirit of the program.  
  
'Evasive maneuvers!' Janeway called out from the captain's chair, holding on to the arm rests.  
  
Naomi tapped the console, to no avail. Sparks flew. Naomi hit the deck, and Icheb rushed to her side. 'I'm only acting, silly!' She said when he asked if she was okay.  
  
Suddenly her breath came in faster, and moved closer to her.  
  
She felt giddy looking into his face. She leaned closer, their lips touched.  
  
Someone clearing their throat caught the attention of both Naomi and Icheb after two minutes.  
  
'Guys.' Tom said loudly.  
  
Naomi looked up in surprise, Icheb turned red with embarrassment.  
  
'Yes, Tom?' Naomi asked, innocent as ever.  
  
'Um. I wanted to see who was using my program. I figured it would be you, and thought you may be ready for the next level. I could come back later.' He said, turning to leave.  
  
'Tom.' Icheb spoke up. 'I'm sorry. I should leave and let Naomi practice. I'll see you later, Naomi. Tom.' He said, leaving he paused and looked at Naomi. He smiled, then left.  
  
'Good to see he's made a. good. friend.' Tom remarked, looking slyly at Naomi.  
  
'Tom! Don't!' She protested, having the grace to blush.  
  
Tom grinned. 'Okay, okay.' He agreed. 'Just be glad that I paused the program when I saw you.' Tom said, looking at the holographic Janeway who was staring at the place Icheb and Naomi had kissed. Her face was red, and her mouth was open in surprise.  
  
'I think we scared her.' Naomi grinned.  
  
'Computer, return program to the beginning.' The ship transformed, and Naomi retook her seat. Tom took the weapons and tactical as usual.  
  
'Begin program.' Naomi said confidently.  
  
'Ensign, set a new course, 127 mark 983. Engage at warp seven.' The captain said, sitting.  
  
'Yes, sir.' Naomi replied, setting the course.  
  
Tom watched her, smiling. He'd have her out on the Flyer on away missions in no time.  
  
He looked down at his console just as two Kazon war ships appeared.  
  
'Captain! Two Kazon war ships off the port bow!' Tom snapped.  
  
'Evasive maneuvers!' Janeway called out, gripping her armrests.  
  
Naomi tapped at the controls, evading the ships fire. Tom shot at the ships when ever he could.  
  
Five minutes later all that was left of the Kazon ships was some debris.  
  
'Well done, ensign.' Janeway said, and stood.  
  
'Computer, end program.' Tom said. 'Great job, Naomi. I think it's about time we asked 'Auntie Katie' if we can make you an ensign.'  
  
Naomi paled. 'Really? I could be an ensign? Don't I need to go through the Academy and everything?' She asked.  
  
Tom frowned. 'I can hardly see how we can get you to the Academy, Naomi. Besides, Voyager may have to be a generational ship, if it takes us another fifty five years to get home.' Paris suggested.  
  
'Yeh, I suppose.' Naomi replied, smiling.  
  
'Great. Do you want to see if she's free now? Or do you want to talk to your mother first?'  
  
Naomi thought for a moment. 'Nah.' She said, smiling. 'I'll surprise her later.'  
  
Tom grinned back at her. 'Okay.' He replied. 'Paris to the captain.' He said into his com badge.  
  
'Janeway here.' She said quickly, avoiding the look on Chakotay's face.  
  
'I have a very eager and skilled young woman here who would like to speak with you when you have a moment.'  
  
'When is she free, Tom?' Janeway asked, smiling.  
  
'Whenever you are, captain.' Naomi's quiet voice come over the com line.  
  
'How does five minutes in my ready room sound?' Kathryn asked, avoiding her first officers look again, but for a very different reason.  
  
Naomi looked into the mirror again, just to make sure that her hair had stayed Star Fleet standard, and her uniform was still perfect. Of course, they were both fine, but she was nervous.  
  
She had been trained on the Flyer, but Paris had given her tuition on Voyager, too, and captain Janeway, after watching her on the holodeck, had agreed that she was good enough to earn a place at the helm.  
  
It was her first day, and Tom was scheduled to do it with her. Normally there was only one person on the helm, but as it was Naomi, her first time, and she wasn't exactly 'Star Fleet' the captain had decided to have someone watch her for her first few shifts.  
  
Tom seemed the obvious choice. The two shared a bond, and that, as well as B'Elanna could now be the one thing that kept him on Voyager.  
  
B'Elanna. What could be taking her so long? She was already five days overdue. Tom was worried, but would never say as much out loud.  
  
Naomi took one last look in the mirror, and her door chimed. 'Come in!' She called.  
  
Tom walked in, smiling. 'Good morning, ensign.' He said cheerfully.  
  
'Morning, sir.' She replied nervously.  
  
'Not sir, yet, Naomi. You still have fifteen minutes before our shift starts.' He saw how nervous she looked. 'Relax.' He ordered her. 'Don't look so worried. We all have faith in you.'  
  
She smiled at him, grateful. 'Thanks, Tom. Mum was so happy last night. You'd think I was promoted to first officer or something the way she carried on. It would have been funny to watch.'  
  
'How's Icheb?' Tom asked too innocently.  
  
'I don't know.' She replied sadly. 'I haven't seen him since in the holodeck. And he was in a bit of a hurry then.' She laughed. 'Do you want a drink?' She asked, walking to the replicator.  
  
'Sure, apple guava juice will be nice.' Tom replied, looking around her quarters.  
  
'Okay.' she replied, and handed him a glass.  
  
Tom noticed she didn't get a drink. 'Not thirsty?' He inquired.  
  
She shook her head, also looking around her room. 'Like my quarters?' She asked. 'It was nice of captain Janeway to get me my own quarters. Although I think that I'll still probably spend most of my time with my mother, though.' She admitted.  
  
Tom laughed with her. 'True, but you will still want your own quarters to relax in after a long shift, believe me. I've had to bunk with Harry once, and it sucked. No offence meant to him, of course, just that you can't relax properly. You can't just come in and kick your shoes off and sprawl on the couch. You know what I mean?  
  
Anyway, let's get going.' Tom said, draining the last of his juice. He put the glass in the replicator, and hit 'reclaim'.  
  
She followed him out, hands tucked behind her back.  
  
'Bridge.' Tom said as they walk into the turbo lift in silence.  
  
When the doors opened, Naomi saw a difference in the bridge that hadn't been there yesterday. There was another seat next to the helm. It was obviously for Tom, who sat in it, and smiled as Naomi sat down in front of the helm.  
  
'Five minutes early. Good first impression, ensign.' Janeway smiled. 'Relax, believe me, or it will be a long shift. Just ask Harry.' She said, winking at her.  
  
'I was so stiff I think I cramped.' Harry laughed from his position at ops.  
  
'Cramped?' Tom asked. 'No, I think you strained.'  
  
This time Chakotay and the rest of the crew on duty, except for Naomi, joined the laughter.  
  
'You'll find this isn't your normal Star Fleet vessel, Naomi.' Janeway explained. 'We figure that if we stick to strict protocol it will be a very long ride home. We can relax, as long as we can still do our jobs properly. I think you'll like it up here.'  
  
Naomi nodded. 'I agree, captain.' Naomi said honestly. 'But.' She hesitated.  
  
'What?' Tom prompted.  
  
'Well, won't it be hard to readjust when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant?'  
  
Janeway smiled. 'I thought of that, but in the long run, at least we'll be in the Alpha Quadrant.' She replied.  
  
Naomi thought for a second, then nodded her agreement.  
  
She checked the helm, and did a standard clean up. The person before her should have done it before they left, by she liked being on the safe side.  
  
She frowned to herself. It was pretty messy. Then it hit her. It was a test. The captain had probably told the last few people not to clean up, to see what she did.  
  
She put a message on the captain's need-to-know list, and got to work on cleaning it up.  
  
Five minutes later she smiled, the job done. The bridge was quiet, the only sounds were the soft beeps of different consoles, and the captain and Chakotay talking quietly.  
  
She was turning to Tom, when the ship rocked.  
  
'Harry, report!' The captain barked in a voice Naomi had never heard before.  
  
'Three Kazon ships off the port bow.' He replied.  
  
'Evasive maneuvers. Tom, take the helm, Naomi, no offence, watch him.' The captain said, not taking her eyes off the console in front of her.  
  
Naomi didn't bother to respond as she changed seats with Tom.  
  
Another wave rocked them, and she fell to the right, her head making solid contact with the helm. Despite Tom trying to push her back, she fell to the floor unconscious, blood pooling from the gash on her forehead.  
  
She woke up quickly, eyes darting around.  
  
She was in sickbay. Tom Paris was sitting in a chair opposite her, asleep.  
  
She half-smiled at that, then she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head.  
  
Gasping, she touched her head, feeling a wound. Looking at her hand she saw fresh blood.  
  
She looked around again, this time seeing that most of the beds in sickbay were occupied.  
  
She sat up, and Tom stirred, and opened his eyes. He smiled at her. 'You're awake!' He exclaimed. 'How's your head?'  
  
She winced. 'A little sore.' She admitted.  
  
'Just a little?' Paris asked, skeptical.  
  
'Well.' She trailed off, eyes scanning the biobeds.  
  
The captain was lying next to her mother.  
  
'Mum!' She cried, jumping off her bed.  
  
'Hey.' Tom said, grabbing her before she doubled over. He held her for a second. 'You okay?' He asked gently when Icheb rushed in.  
  
'Naomi!' He said, hugging her in a very unlike-Icheb way. She laughed.  
  
'So you missed me?' She asked mildly.  
  
He answered her by hugging her tighter.  
  
Paris watched, amused.  
  
'If I may interrupt this little gathering? Naomi should be in bed.' The doctor's stern voice interrupted them.  
  
'Doctor!' Naomi said, surprised. 'What's wrong with my mother?' She asked, leaning on the biobed for support.  
  
The doctor's look softened. 'Concussion.' He replied. 'Same as yours, actually.'  
  
'So why's she still unconscious?' Naomi asked, frowning.  
  
'You are half Ktarian.' The doctor replied, smiling. 'You have a much harder head. Lieutenant Wildman will wake up soon. Meanwhile you are going to lie down, and you,' he said, looking at Paris and Icheb, 'are going to leave her to rest.'  
  
'But.' Paris and Icheb both said together.  
  
'No buts!' The doctor interrupted loudly, making Naomi wince.  
  
Exchanging a sour look, Tom and Icheb left promising to return.  
  
'What's wrong with the captain?' She asked once the doors had shut.  
  
The EMH frowned. 'Same as you and your mother, but a little harder. You three women are all very lucky.'  
  
'Thanks.' A familiar dry voice commented.  
  
Naomi bent to look behind the doctor. 'Good to see you're awake, captain.'  
  
'Doctor, may I ask a question?'  
  
The doctor nodded. 'Go ahead.'  
  
'If the captain was hit harder than my mother, why is he awake, but my mum is still unconscious?'  
  
The doctor's frown deepened. 'Well, she wasn't unconscious when I found her, and she was in a great deal of pain, so I gave her a mild sedative before we were transported here, and then I gave her a stronger one, morphenalog, once we arrived so she would be unconscious while I performed the necessary surgery.' The doctor finished his long explanation, then asked mildly, 'are you planning on becoming a doctor?'  
  
Naomi blushed. 'No, I just wanted know what was wrong.' She said. 'What surgery was needed?' She asked, frowning.  
  
'She had a piece of an astrometric's console extruding from her back. I had to remove it.' The doctor answered, leaving out some facts.  
  
Naomi narrowed her eyes, knowing the doctor had held some things back, but let it go, for now.  
  
'Doctor.' Captain Janeway said, reminding them of her presence.  
  
'Yes, captain?' He asked, turning to her.  
  
'How's my ship?'  
  
'Oh, Voyager's fine. After you were out Chakotay took care of her.'  
  
'When can I get back to the bridge?'  
  
'When I say you can. Back to bed.' The doctor said, bossy as ever.  
  
'Yes, sir.' Janeway said, feeling a wave of nausea coming on.  
  
'When can I leave?' Naomi wanted to know.  
  
'As soon as you want, as long as you come in to see me in five hours.'  
  
'Great.' Naomi said. 'Can you call me when my mother wakes up? Thanks.'  
  
The doctor nodded absently.  
  
'How are you?' Icheb asked anxiously.  
  
He and Tm had been waiting outside sickbay for the past half hour and were starting to get worried.  
  
'I'm fine. It's my mother I'm worried about.' Naomi replied.  
  
'Why? What's wrong?' Tom asked. 'Should I go and help?'  
  
'No, she's in a morphenalog-induced coma, of sorts.' Naomi replied.  
  
'Morphenalog? How many cc's?'  
  
'Doc didn't tell me. Why?'  
  
'Oh, too many can be dangerous. I'm sure the doc knows what he's doing, though.' Tom replied lightly.  
  
'She'll be alright.' Tom assured her. 'Come on, let's get some food for you.'  
  
'Okay.' Naomi replied reluctantly.  
  
'Naomi! How are you? I hear you saved the ship.' Neelix bounded over.  
  
'I don't think I saved the ship, Neelix.' Naomi replied, blushing. 'Tom was on the helm, I was just observing.'  
  
'Oh.' Neelix said. 'Anyway, I'm sure you helped somehow.'  
  
'Actually I was unconscious on the deck,' Naomi replied.  
  
'Oh. Want some leeola root stew?'  
  
Naomi did a mix between a grimace and a grin and didn't respond.  
  
'I'm feeling a little sick.' She replied eventually. 'Maybe just tomato soup.'  
  
'Tomato soup? Ouch. I have personal issues with the tomato soup on this ship.' Paris said.  
  
'Really?' Naomi asked, interested.  
  
'Yep. I should tell you about it someday.' When he saw her looking at him he shook his head. 'Not now. Can't be bothered.'  
  
Naomi giggled. She collected her soup from the replicator, and asked Tom the next question. 'When can we see the bridge's playback of the fight?'  
  
That caught Tom and Icheb be surprise. 'What?' Tom asked.  
  
'I want to see how you got us out of that mess with the Kazon.'  
  
'Well, it wasn't that hard. They split up after only a few minutes, assuming we were dead and broke formation. Then Tuvok just picked them off easily. It was just as I taught you.' Tom replied, leaving out a few simple details.  
  
'Hey Paris!' A loud voice called over the noise in the Mess Hall.  
  
'Yeh?' He replied after a few seconds of complete silence.  
  
'Where were you when my Jenny was taken to sickbay?' The words were slurred, it was clear the man had had a few drinks.  
  
'Probably on the bridge piloting Voyager about then. What was the time she was taken to sickbay?' Tom asked, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
'Probably about the same time you were hiding under your console.'  
  
The man replied, standing.  
  
Tom purposely remained seated, though the posture of the man was obviously telling everyone he wanted to fight. 'Stand up.' He ordered.  
  
'Actually, as the senior officer, I'm ordering you to sit down.' Tom replied casually, though his very own nature was screaming at him to fight.  
  
'You only got your rank out of sympathy.'  
  
'Not true.' Naomi objected. She stood. 'Come on Tom, lets go.' She grabbed his hand and started to pull him out.  
  
He followed obediently, putting a hand on her shoulder in thank-you.  
  
'Get your hands off her!' The man yelled.  
  
'Tom muffled a sigh, and removed his hand.  
  
The man stood in a fighting stance, but Tom wouldn't have it. 'I am not going to fight you.' He said calmly.  
  
'Yes you are, Paris.' The ensign snarled, and swung his fist across Paris' jaw.  
  
Tom spat blood onto a nearby, unoccupied, table, but continued to walk out with Naomi.  
  
'Come on, coward!'  
  
At the word 'coward' Tom's jaw twitched, but he fought it, and didn't stop.  
  
Two men, from security by the look of it stepped in Tom's way.  
  
He looked at them slowly, memorizing their faces.  
  
'Please move.' He said politely.  
  
They looked at each other. 'Don't think so.'  
  
'I happen to outrank both of you.' Tom said mildly, as a woman stepped behind the other two. Where's the captain? Or proper security?  
  
The woman, he saw had lieutenant pips on.  
  
'Together we outrank you.' The woman said, taunt audible in her voice.  
  
'Irrelevant. You can't order me to brawl in the Mess Hall.' Tom said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The man, ensign Lon Suder, replied, 'but I want to fight you.'  
  
'But I don't want to.'  
  
Suder growled and was about to hit Tom again, when the doors opened.  
  
'Ensign Suder. Step away from lieutenant Paris.' Tuvok said, phaser ready.  
  
Suder gave Paris one last look, and stalked out, the two men and the other lieutenant leaving with him.  
  
'Lieutenant Paris, Naomi, and Icheb, please come with me.' Tuvok continued. Tuvok took a look around the Mess Hall, getting everyone's faces in his mind, the said, 'I will contact you all within the end of this week,' and left.  
  
Janeway looked at Tom, and for the first time Tom didn't know how to interpret her look.  
  
She looked over to Naomi and Icheb, who were standing awfully close. When did that happen? She wondered to herself.  
  
They were in sickbay, Janeway hadn't been cleared to leave yet, and Tom needed in inside of his mouth regenerated.  
  
'There, good as new.' The holodoc said, turning of the regenerator.  
  
'Thanks.' Tom said sincerely.  
  
Janeway sent Tuvok out, and spoke to Icheb.  
  
'Well? What do you have to say?'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'About the 'fight'.'  
  
'Which aspect? Ensign Suder's behavior? Tom's behavior? Naomi's? Mine?'  
  
'A bit of them all.'  
  
'Lieutenant Paris, Naomi and myself entered the Mess Hall and Naomi ordered tomato soup after speaking briefly with Neelix. We went to sit, and ensign Suder, who I believe was intoxicated, approached Tom. The ensign mentioned 'his Jenny', and implied Tom was hiding under his console at the time of attack. Suder ordered Tom to stand, and Tom replied by saying that he outranks the ensign and Tom ordered Suder to sit. Naomi tried to get us to leave, and in the process of walking out Tom put his hand on her shoulder.' Icheb stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts. 'Suder told him to get his hands off her, Tom complied sighing. Suder punched him across the jaw, and Tom spat blood. Tom turned to walk out, but was blocked by two other officers.  
  
The were also ensigns, and Tom ordered the to stand down. A female lieutenant stood behind them and made the comment that together they outranked him. That was about the time Lieutenant Tuvok stepped in.'  
  
Icheb finished, leaving out the word 'coward'.  
  
Janeway was slightly lost, but didn't show it. 'Thank you. Dismissed.'  
  
Icheb touched Naomi's hand briefly, then left.  
  
'Ensign Wildman. Not a good way to start.'  
  
'Permission to speak freely, captain?'  
  
'Granted.'  
  
'It wasn't Toms fault. You can't blame him for what happened. He did his best to leave, short of violence.' Naomi said.  
  
'That's all you have to say?'  
  
'I don't believe it was my fault either, but that is for you to decide, captain.' Naomi said after a few moments.  
  
'You are dismissed.' Janeway said.  
  
Naomi looked at Tom, who smiled gently, and walked out.  
  
'When did Naomi and Icheb get together?' Janeway asked, leaning back on the biobed.  
  
'Captain?' Tom asked, surprised at the conversation topic.  
  
'Naomi and Icheb. When did they come to their senses?'  
  
'Uh, yesterday.' Tom replied, aware Samantha was listening from the next bed.  
  
'About time, don't you agree, Sam?'  
  
'I don't know...' Naomi's mother said, looking at Tom, who was in shock.  
  
The captain looked at Tom seriously. 'I know this will be hard for you, Tom, but be patient. Once the crew realize who you are they'll come to.'  
  
'Is that before or after I'm found dead in a Jeffries Tube?' Tom sneered.  
  
'Hopefully before.' Janeway offered.  
  
Tom didn't have a response ready, so he remained silent.  
  
Janeway sighed. 'You are dismissed.'  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
'And Tom? Try to stay out of trouble. And carry a phaser with you at all times.' Janeway told him.  
  
He didn't turn when he replied, 'I shouldn't have to.'  
  
She watched him leave, and closed her eyes.  
  
'He's alright.' Samantha said quietly.  
  
'Mind telling the rest of the crew? And while you're there, could you convince them for me?' Janeway said, smiling grimly.  
  
Sam didn't respond. Turning, Janeway saw her fall asleep.  
  
The holodoc almost smiled at Sam falling asleep, and went to his office.  
  
Janeway sighed again, and closed her eyes, suddenly tired.  
  
She woke when she heard mother and daughter arguing.  
  
'I just think you're a little too young for that kind of relationship!'  
  
'Mum, I'm seven! When you're half Ktarian, that's one year from 'mature'.'  
  
'I know, still.'  
  
'Is there a problem?' Janeway asked, silently amused by the conversation.  
  
'No, captain. Sorry to disturb you.' Sam said quickly.  
  
Naomi, beside her, nodded agreement.  
  
'Were you talking about Icheb?' Janeway asked, smiling.  
  
Naomi glared at her mother, but reluctantly replied. 'Yes.'  
  
'I think this is something you should discuss with him. And I'm not saying it as your captain. I'm saying this as a friend.' Kathryn said gently.  
  
'Yes. Kathryn. You're right, I suppose.' Samantha agreed.  
  
Naomi, biting a lip, nodded.  
  
'What's going on here?' A voice demanded. 'This is a sickbay, not a mothers club meeting!'  
  
'The service is just about the same.' Sam muttered, winking at Kathryn.  
  
The women grinned at the doctor's put-out face.  
  
'I think I'm ready to be released, doctor.' Sam said, swinging her leg over the side of her bed.  
  
The doctor, frowning, ran a tricorder over her. 'Okay, I'll agree, as long as you visit me, once a day, for the next week.' He turned to Kathryn. 'You too, captain.' He added. Then, walking away, muttered, 'finally, peace and quiet!'  
  
'Agreed!' All three women chorused.  
  
He glared at their retreating backs, muttering about women who thought too highly of themselves.  
  
'Hello, Tom.'  
  
He spun around, and saw Harry Kim behind him, smiling.  
  
'Oh, hi Harry.'  
  
'How's things going?'  
  
'What things?' Tom practically spat.  
  
'Oh, you know. Life in general.' Harry spotted the phaser on Tom's belt, but didn't comment.  
  
'Oh, great, Harry. How is your life going?'  
  
'Not too bad. No disasters in Ops recently, things running smoothly.'  
  
'That's great.' Tom said sarcastically.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Tom, you're limping slightly. What's up?'  
  
Tom looked at his friend, then at the floor. 'Nothing, alright. Just drop it.' He walked away, and didn't see B'Elanna at the end of the hall, watching them.  
  
Harry felt someone watching him. He turned, and caught sight of B'Elanna Torres watching Paris walk away.  
  
She sighed, and realized Kim was looking at her. She caught up with him, and the walked to the Mess in silence.  
  
'What was that about, Starfleet?' She asked when the were seated.  
  
'Oh, just life in general.' He replied, evading the question.  
  
'Kim. what's wrong with him? Yeh, I saw the limp too. You're not the only one with eyes around here.' She half joked.  
  
He sighed. 'I don't know what's going on, to tell you the truth. You should go and talk to him.' Harry suggested. 'You guys have reached at truce, of sorts, haven't you? Maybe he'll listen to you.'  
  
B'Elanna snorted. 'Yeh, right. And Grethor will freeze over tomorrow.'  
  
'You don't know until you try. Go on.' Harry urged.  
  
'Well. okay!' She exclaimed eventully.  
  
'Good. And you'll report to me, when you're finished.'  
  
'Maybe.' B'Elanna replied, and left to find Tom.  
  
'Not now!' Was the response B'Elanna got when she pushed the button on the console next to his door.  
  
'Tom! It's me! Open up!' B'Elanna called.  
  
'Come back later, B'El!'  
  
'I want to come in now, Paris!' She pressed a few buttons on his door, and they slid open silently. 'Tom!' She cried out.  
  
He winced. 'I thought I said come back!' He snapped.  
  
'No way. What happened this time?'  
  
'I fell down.' Tom ground out, limping over to a draw.  
  
'Targ shit, Paris. I want to know who did this, and now!'  
  
He grabbed a dermal regenerator, and started running it over his thigh.  
  
'Tom!' B'Elanna said, then looked at him, glaring. 'Who was it!?' She yelled.  
  
'None of your business!'  
  
'I've made it my business!'  
  
'Like hell you have! Just leave me alone! Go make some friends!'  
  
B'Elanna stared at him, stepping back in shock at the venom in his voice.  
  
END PART ONE 


	2. Part One of Part Two

'Not now!' Was the response B'Elanna got when she pushed the button on the console next to his door. 'Tom! It's me! Open up!' B'Elanna called. 'Come back later, B'El!' 'I want to come in now, Paris!' She pressed a few buttons on his door, and they slid open silently. 'Tom!' She cried out. He winced. 'I thought I said come back!' He snapped. 'No way. What happened this time?' 'I fell down.' Tom ground out, limping over to a draw. 'Targ shit, Paris. I want to know who did this, and now!' He grabbed a dermal regenerator, and started running it over his thigh. 'Tom!' B'Elanna said, then looked at him, glaring. 'Who was it!?' She yelled. 'None of your business!' 'I've made it my business!' 'Like hell you have! Just leave me alone! Go make some friends!' B'Elanna stared at him, stepping back in shock at the venom in his voice.  
  
Tom's Caretaker, Part Two  
  
B'Elanna just turned and walked out, not giving him a second glance. She saw Harry hovering outside, and glared at him. "What did he say?" Harry asked, already thinking the worst. "He told me to get some friends." She snapped, and started pacing. "You were right, there is something wrong with his leg, though." Harry frowned. "You should just leave him." A voice said. "I've got nothing against him, but from what I've heard he's better off alone." B'Elanna shoved the lieutenant against the wall. "Listen to me, Joe Carey. No one chooses my friends for me, and by looking at what you hang out with anyway your opinion is even lower. Understood?" He nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. Sorry." She let him go, and he scurried away quickly. B'Elanna turned to face Harry, who had an odd look on his face. "What?" She demanded. "When I first spoke to Tom in the mess hall I almost said the exact same thing you did. Except I didn't have the guts. I'm glad you do." B'Elanna sighed. "I just wish Tom would realize we just want to help." They walked away, leaving Tom in his quarters against the wall thinking about what he just heard. "Whoa I feel it coming back again, like a roll of thunder chasing the wind. Forces pulling from the center of the Earth again." Tom lay down, and closed his eyes. "Computer lower music to fifty percent, dim lights to ten percent." Ten percent had become his usual illumination level. While it was light enough to see, if someone came to his room with treacherous intent they would have a hard time locating him. "I can feel it!" He whispered the main line of the Live song, glad of his interest in history. "Computer, begin personal log. Today wasn't too bad. No Borg, Kazon or Viidians, so I guess we're lucky. I'm still not sure what the captain expects from me. She's put the crew's most hated member in charge of the helm. Maybe I should just quit and ditch myself on the nearest inhabitable planet. I'm sure there are a few crew members who wouldn't mind seeing me leave on a demon-class planet." He laughed quietly. "Delete last sentence and save log." He stood to get a coffee, when his door chimed. Cautiously he grabbed his phaser, and held it out before calling, "who is it?" "Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres." Tom scowled, and put the phaser down. "Not now." He called, then muttered under his breath, "not ever." "Come on Tom. We just want to talk." Tom frowned. "I'm not in the mood for listening." He snapped. The doors slid open despite Tom's protests. B'Elanna squinted, getting her eyes adjusted to the low level of light. She frowned at what she saw. His face was hollow, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. Funny. She saw him at least once a week but had never noticed how pale he was. Or how blue his eyes were. She shook herself. Where did that come from? "If you're done examining me?" B'Elanna blushed. "Sorry." "Tom, you need to come out of your quarters for a while. You never come to the mess hall, or the holodecks. You take the same route to the bridge, and to sickbay everyday." Harry said. "How do you know that?" B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "You don't get to the rank of chief engineer without picking up a few tricks now and then." "Great. Now you're using the tricks I probably taught you in the Maquis against me." "You aren't that good, flyboy. Don't overestimate yourself." "Oh, sorry, did Seska teach you them?" B'Elanna winced. "That was a bit low, Paris." She glanced at Harry. "This is hopeless. I'm out of here." Harry grabbed her arm. "Hang on, B'Elanna." He looked at Tom. "Tom, just come to the holodeck for a while. That's all we ask." Tom frowned. "Come on. There's a great program that B'Elanna and I designed. It's like a beach resort. Just for half a hour or so." "Alright, but if anything happens I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'." Harry smiled. "Fair enough." The walk to the holodeck was brief and silent. Harry checked the COM panel next to the entrance. "Someone's already running it. You still coming?" Tom shrugged. "After you." Harry and B'Elanna entered, and Tom hung back a second, checking out the scene before stepping in. There were a few crew members in uniform, but most were wearing off duty casual. B'Elanna led him straight to the bar, and Harry drifted away to talk to Joe Carey. "See? This isn't too bad, is it?" Tom glanced around. "I suppose not." She laughed at the expression on his face. He looked at her, and couldn't help grinning. "What?" "You look like a five year old that has just discovered the meaning of Christmas." Harry and Joe walked over, each carrying drinks. "Hey Tom, this is Joe Carey. B'Elanna's assistant." B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Or so he likes us to think." Tom stuck out his hand, and Carey shook it carefully, as if testing him. 


End file.
